1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods of forming chocolate and, more specifically, to a method of forming art work on a chocolate mold without causing the chocolate to become unstable and flake.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous methods of placing art work on chocolate molds have been provided in the prior art. An examples of such a method includes hand painting the chocolate bar with a desired image. However, creating a chocolate mold in this manner was very time consuming, labor intensive and tedious. Another attempt at placing art work on a chocolate mold centered around printing a desired image directly on the chocolate. This method printed the image on chocolate which is the wrong color for the image, is oily and has an uneven surface. Thus, this method did not provide consistent and desirable results. Still other methods centered around silk screening images on rice paper and gluing the rice paper to the chocolate. This method required large runs of numerous units and also created chocolate which was unstable and flaked.
While these methods may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
The present invention relates generally to methods of forming chocolate and, more specifically, to a method of forming art work on a chocolate mold without causing the chocolate to become unstable and flake.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a method of creating a chocolate mold having art printed thereon that will overcome the shortcomings of prior art devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of creating a chocolate mold having art printed thereon which is able to provide a stable chocolate bar which does not flake.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method of creating a chocolate mold having art printed thereon which is able to bond an image to a chocolate bar with a minimal amount of effort while adequately securing the image to the chocolate bar.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a method of creating a chocolate mold having art printed thereon wherein the securing of the image to the chocolate bar will not affect the consistency of the chocolate.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a method of creating a chocolate mold having art printed thereon including printing the image on a piece of edible paper using a conventional color printer filled with food coloring for each color to be used on the image.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method of creating a chocolate mold having art printed thereon wherein the edible paper containing the image thereon is placed within a mold and chocolate is poured thereon and allowed to harden.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method of creating a chocolate mold having art printed thereon wherein the edible paper is bonded to the chocolate poured into the mold during hardening.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of creating a chocolate mold having art printed thereon that is simple and easy to use.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a method of creating a chocolate mold having art printed thereon that is economical in cost to manufacture.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
A method of creating a chocolate mold having art printed thereon is disclosed by the present invention. The method includes the steps of forming a piece of edible paper, releasably securing a first side of the edible paper to a backing sheet, printing an image on a second side of the edible paper and securing the edible paper to the chocolate mold. The image is printed on the edible paper by a printer using food coloring loaded into a cartridge of the printer. The step of securing the edible paper to the chocolate mold may include placing the edible paper within a mold with the image facing a side of the mold, pouring chocolate into the mold and atop the edible paper, allowing the chocolate poured into the mold to harden and removing the hardened chocolate and edible paper from the mold. The hardening of the chocolate forms a bond between the chocolate and the edible paper it is poured atop. Alternatively, the step of securing the edible paper to the chocolate mold may include pouring chocolate into a mold, allowing the chocolate poured into the mold to harden, removing the hardened chocolate from the mold and securing the edible paper to a desired position on the hardened chocolate. In this instance, the edible paper is secured to the hardened chocolate with an edible adhesive such as gum arabic.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.